The present invention relates to the field of cardiac medicine and more particularly to diagnosing and treating diseased hearts based on the interaction between cardiac electro-physiological and cardiac bio-mechanical activity.
Cardiovascular diseases accounted for approximately 43 percent of the mortality in the United States of America in 1991 (923,000 persons). However, many of these deaths are not directly caused by an acute myocardial infraction (AMI). Rather, many patients suffer a general decline in their cardiac output known as heart failure. Once the overt signs of heart failure appear, half the patients die within five years. It is estimated that between two and three million Americans suffer from heart failure and an estimated 200,000 new cases appear every year. In many cases heart failure is caused by damage accumulated in the patient""s heart, such as damage caused by disease, chronic and acute ischemia and especially (xcx9c75%) as a result of hypertension.
A short discussion of the operation of a healthy heart is useful in order to appreciate the complexity of the functioning of the heart and the multitude of pathologies which can cause heart failure. FIG. 1A is a schematic drawing of a cross-section of a healthy heart 20. In general heart 20 comprises two independent pumps. One pump comprises a right atrium 22 and a right ventricle 24 which pump venous blood from an inferior and a superior vena cava to a pair of lungs (not shown) to be oxygenated. Another pump comprises a left atrium 26 and a left ventricle 28, which pump blood from pulmonary veins (not shown) to a plurality of body systems, including heart 20 itself. The two ventricles are separated by a ventricular septum 30 and the two atria are separated by an atrial septum 32.
Heart 20 has a four phase operational cycle in which the two pumps are activated synchronously. FIG. 1B shows a first phase, called systole. During this phase, right ventricle 24 contracts and ejects blood through a pulmonic valve 34 to the lungs. At the same time, left ventricle 28 contracts and ejects blood through an aortic valve 36 and into an aorta 38. Right atrium 22 and left atrium 26 are relaxed at this point and they begin filling with blood, however, this preliminary filling is limited by distortion of the atria which is caused by the contraction of the ventricles.
FIG. 1C shows a second phase, called rapid filling phase and indicates the start of a diastole. During this phase, right ventricle 24 relaxes and fills with blood flowing from right atrium 22 through a tricuspid valve 40, which is open during this phase. Pulmonic valve 34 is closed, so that no blood leaves right ventricle 24 during this phase. Left ventricle 28 also relaxes and is filled with blood flowing from left atrium 26 through a mitral valve 42, which is open. Aortic valve 36 is also closed to prevent blood from leaving left ventricle 26 during this phase. The filling of the two ventricles during this phase is affected by an existing venous pressure. Right atrium 22 and left atrium 26 also begin filling during this phase. However, due to relaxation of the ventricles, their pressure is lower than the pressure in the atria, so tricuspid valve 40 and mitral valve 42 stay open and blood flows from the atria into the ventricles.
FIG. 1D shows a third phase called diastatis, which indicates the middle of the diastole. During this phase, the ventricles fill very slowly. The slowdown in filling rate is due to the equalization of pressure between the venous pressure and the intra-cardiac pressure. In addition, the pressure gradient between the atria and the ventricles is also reduced.
FIG. 1E shows a fourth phase called atrial systole which indicates the end of the diastole and the start of the systole of the atria. During this phase, the atria contract and inject blood into the ventricles. Although there are no valves guarding the veins entering the atria, there are some mechanisms to prevent backflow during atrial systole. In left atrium 26, sleeves of atrial muscle extend for one or two centimeters along the pulmonary veins and tend to exert a sphincter-like effect on the veins. In right atrium 22, a crescentic valve forms a rudimentary valve called the eustachian valve which covers the inferior vena cava. In addition, there may be muscular bands which surround the vena cava veins at their entrance to right atria 22.
FIG. 1F is a graph showing the volume of left ventricle 24 as a function of the cardiac cycle. FIG. 1F clearly shows the additional volume of blood injected into the ventricles by the atria during atrial systole as well as the variance of the heart volume during a normal cardiac cycle. FIG. 1G is a graph which shows the time derivative of FIG. 1F, i.e., the left ventricle fill rate as a function of cardiac cycle. In FIG. 1G two peak fill rates are shown, one in the beginning of diastole and the other during atrial systole.
An important timing consideration in the cardiac cycle is that the atrial systole must complete before the ventricular systole begins. If there is an overlap between the atrial and ventricular systoles, the atria will have to force blood into the ventricle against a raising pressure, which reduces the volume of injected blood. In some pathological and induced cases, described below, the atrial systole is not synchronized to the ventricular systole, with the effect of a lower than optimal cardiac output.
It should be noted that even though the left and the right sides of heart 20 operate in synchronization with each other, their phases do not exactly overlap. In general, right atrial systole starts slightly before left atrial systole and left ventricular systole starts slightly before right ventricular systole. Moreover, the injection of blood from left ventricle 26 into aorta 38 usually begins slightly after the start of injection of blood from right ventricle 24 towards the lungs and ends slightly before end of injection of blood from right ventricle 24. This is caused by pressures differences between the pulmonary and body circulatory systems.
When heart 20 contracts (during systole), the ventricle does not contract in a linear fashion, such as shortening of one dimension or in a radial fashion. Rather, the change in the shape of the ventricle is progressive along its length and involves a twisting effect which tends to squeeze out more blood. FIG. 2 shows an arrangement of a plurality of muscle fibers 44 around left ventricle 28 which enables this type of contraction. When muscle fibers 44 are arranged in a spiral manner as shown in FIG. 2 and the activation of muscle fibers 44 is started from an apex 46 of left ventricle 28, left ventricle 28 is progressively reduced in volume from the bottom up. The spiral arrangement of muscle fibers 44 is important because muscle fibers typically contract no more than 50% in length. A spiral arrangement results in a greater change of left ventricular volume than is possible with, for example, a flat arrangement in which the fibers are arranged in bands around the heart. An additional benefit of the spiral arrangement is a leverage effect. In a flat arrangement, a contraction of 10% of a muscle fiber translates into a reduction of 10% of the ventricular radius. In a spiral arrangement with, for example, a spiral angle 48 of 45xc2x0, a 10% contraction translates into a 7.07% contraction in ventricular radius and a 7.07% reduction in ventricular length. Since the ventricular radius is typically smaller than the ventricular length, the net result is that, depending on spiral angle 48, a tradeoff is effected between a given amount of contraction and the amount of force exerted by that contraction.
Spiral angle 48 is not constant, rather, spiral angle 48 changes with the distance of a muscle fiber from the outer wall of the ventricle. The amount of force produced by a muscle fiber is a function of its contraction, thus, each layer is optimized to produce an optimal amount of force. Since the contraction of each muscle fiber is synchronous with the increase in the ventricular pressure (caused by the muscle contraction), it might be expected that the muscle fibers produce a maximum force at maximum contraction. However, physiological constraints on muscle fibers denote that maximal force is generated before maximal contraction. In addition, the force exerted by a muscle fiber begins to fall soon after maximum force is exerted. The varying spiral angle is a mechanism which makes it possible to increase the contractile force on the ventricle after maximum force is reached by a particular muscle fiber.
As described above, activation of the heart muscle is from the apex up. Thus, the muscle on the top of the ventricle could theoretically exert more force than the muscle at apex 46, which would cause a distention at apex 46. The varying spiral angle is one mechanism to avoid distention. Another mechanism is that the muscle near apex 46, which is activated first, is slightly more developed than the muscle at the top of the ventricle, which is activated last. As a result of the above described mechanisms, the force exerted by the ventricular wall is more evenly distributed over time and space. It should be appreciated that blood which remains in one place without moving, even in the heart, can clot, so it is very important to eject as much blood as possible out of the heart.
As can be appreciated, a complicated mechanism is required to synchronize the activation of muscle fibers 44 so that an efficient four phase cycle is achieved. This synchronization mechanism is provided by an electrical conduction system within the heart which conducts an electrical activation signal from a (natural) cardiac pacemaker to muscle fibers 44.
FIG. 3 shows the main conduction pathways in heart 20. An SA node 50, located in right atrium 22, generates an activation signal for initiating contraction of muscle fibers 44. The activation signal is transmitted along a conduction pathway 54 to left atria 26 where the activation signal is locally disseminated via Bachman bundles and Crista terminals. The activation signal for contracting the left and right ventricles is conducted from SA node 50 to an AV node 52, where the activation signal is delayed. The ventricles are normally electrically insulated from the atria by non-conducting fibrous tissue, so the activation signal must travel through special conduction pathways. A left ventricle activation signal travels along a left pathway 58 to activate left ventricle 28 and a right ventricle activation signal travels along a right pathway 56 to activate right ventricle 24. Generally, the conduction pathways convey the activation signal to apex 46 where they are locally disseminated via Purkinje fibers 60 and propagation over the rest of the heart is achieved by conduction in muscle fibers 44. In general, the activation of the heart is from the inner surface towards the outer surface. It should be noted that electrical conduction in muscle fibers 44 is generally faster along the direction of the muscle fibers. Thus, the conduction velocity of the activation signals in heart 20 is generally anisotropic.
As can be appreciated, the delay in AV node 52 results, in a healthy heart, in proper ventricular systolic sequencing. The temporal distribution of the activation signal in the ventricular muscle results in the activation of the ventricles from the apex up. In a healthy heart the activation signal propagates across left ventricle 28 in approximately 60 milliseconds. In an externally paced heart, where the activation signal is not conducted through Purkinje fibers 60 or in a diseased heart, the propagation time is typically longer, such as 150 milliseconds. Thus, disease and external pacing affect the activation profile of the heart.
Cardiac muscle cells usually exhibit a binary reaction to an activation signal; either the cell responds normally to the activation signal or it does not respond at all. FIG. 4 is a graph showing changes in the voltage of a single cardiac muscle cell in reaction to the activation signal. The reaction is generally divided into five stages. A rapid depolarization stage 62 occurs when the muscle cell receives an activation signal. During this stage, which lasts a few milliseconds, the potential of the cell becomes rapidly positive. After depolarization, the muscle fiber rapidly repolarizes during a rapid repolarization stage 64 until the cell voltage is approximately zero. During a slow repolarization stage 66, also known as the plateau, the muscle cell contracts. The duration of stage 66, the plateau duration, is directly related to the amount of work performed by the muscle cell. A relatively fast repolarization stage 68 follows, where the muscle cell repolarizes to its original potential. Stage 66 is also known as the refractory period, during which the cell cannot be activated by another activation signal. During stage 68, the cell is in a relative refractory period, during which the cell can be activated by an exceptionally strong activation signal. A steady state 70 follows in which the muscle cell is ready for another activation.
It should be appreciated that the contraction of cardiac muscle cells is delayed in time from their activation. In addition the duration of the contraction is generally equal to the duration of the plateau.
An important factor which may affect the length of the plateau is the existence of an ionic current resulting from the voltage potentials generated by the local depolarizations. The ionic current starts at the last activated portion of the heart and progresses back along the path of the activation. Thus, it is the later activated portions of the heart which are first affected by the ionic current. As a result, the repolarization of these cells is relatively faster than the repolarization of the first activated muscle fibers, and their contraction time is relatively shorter. As can be appreciated, in a healthy heart, where the propagation time of the activation signal is relatively short, the ionic currents are significantly smaller than in a diseased or externally paced heart.
One of the main results of the contraction of the ventricles is increased intra-ventricular pressure. In general, when the intra-cardiac pressure is higher, the outflow from the heart into the circulatory system is stronger and the efficiency of the heart is higher. A mathematical relationship termed Laplace""s law can be used to model the relationship between the pressure in the ventricle and the tension in the wall of the ventricle. Laplace""s law was formulated for generally spherical or cylindrical chambers with a distentible wall, however, the law can be applied to the ventricles since they are generally elongated spherical in shape. FIGS. 5A-C show three formulations for determining the tension in a portion of the ventricle wall, all of which are based of the law of Laplace. In FIG. 5A, the tension across a cross-section of the wall is shown wherein T, the tension in the wall, is equal to the product of P, the transmural pressure across the wall, r (squared), the radius of the ventricle, and xcfx80. FIGS. 5B and C show formulas for calculating the tension per unit in portions of the ventricular wall, for example in FIG. 5C, for a unit cross-sectional area of muscle in a wall of thickness xcex4.
As can be appreciated, if r, the radius of the ventricle, is large, a higher tension is needed to produce the same pressure change as in a ventricle with a smaller radius. This is one of the reasons that ventricular dilation usually leads to heart failure. The heart muscle is required to produce a higher tension is order to achieve the same pressure gradient. However, the heart is not capable of producing the required tension, so, the pressure gradient, and thus the cardiac efficiency, are reduced.
Unfortunately, not all people have healthy hearts and vascular systems. Some types of heart problems are caused by disease. HCM (hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HOCM) is a disease in which the left ventricle and, in particular, the ventricular septum, hypertrophy, sometimes to an extent which blocks the aortic exit from the left ventricle. Other diseases, such as atrophy causing diseases, reduce the amount of muscle fibers in portions of the heart.
A very common cause of damage to the heart is ischemia of the heart muscle. This condition, especially when manifesting itself as an acute myocardial infraction (heart attack), can create dead zones in the heart which do not contain active muscle. An additional, and possibly more important effect, is the non-conducting nature of these dead zones which may upset the natural activation sequence of the heart. In some cases, damaged heart tissue continues to conduct the activation signal, albeit at a variable or lower velocity, which may cause arrhythmias.
A chronic ischemic condition is usually caused by blockage of the coronary arteries, usually by arteriosclerosis, which limits the amount of oxygen which can reach portions of the heart muscle. When more work (i.e., more tension) is required of the heart muscle and an increase in oxygen supply is not available, the result is acute pain, and if the supply is cut off for an extended period, death of the starved muscle will follow.
When the output of the heart is insufficient, a common result is hypertrophy of the heart, usually of the left ventricle. Hypertrophy is a compensatory mechanism of the heart for increasing the output volume. However, in a chronic condition, hypertrophy has generally negative effects. For example, arrhythmias, congestive heart failure (CHF) and permanent changes in the morphology of the heart muscle (ventricular modeling) may result from hypertrophy.
One of the most common cardiovascular diseases is hypertension. A main effect of hypertension is increased cardiac output demand, which causes hypertrophy since the blood must be pumped against a higher pressure. Furthermore, hypertension usually aggravates other existing cardiac problems.
The human heart has many compensatory and adaptive mechanisms, termed cardiac reserve, so that not all cardiac pathologies manifest as heart disease. Once the cardiac reserve is used up, the heart cannot keep up with the demand and heart failure may result. One measure of heart function and efficiency is the left ventricle ejection factor, which is the ratio between the amount of blood in the left ventricle during diastole and the amount of blood exiting during systole. It should be noted that a significant portion of the change in ventricular volume between systole and diastole is due to the thickening of activated muscle fibers. Another measure of heart function is the left ventricle stroke volume, which is the amount of blood which is ejected from the left ventricle each heart beat. It should be noted that once the cardiac reserve is used up it is difficult, if not impossible, for the heart to increase its output when needed, such as during exercise.
There are many ways in which non-optimal timing of the activation of the heart can result in lower cardiac output. In AF (atrial fibrillation) one or both atria does not contract in correct sequence with its associated ventricle. As a first result, the atria does not inject blood into its associated ventricle during atrial systole, so the ventricle volume is not maximized before ventricular systole, and stroke volume is slightly reduced. If the right atria is fibrillating, sequencing of the AV node is non-regular, which results in the ventricles contracting at an irregular rate, and the heart output is further reduced.
In some cases of a conduction block between the SA node and the ventricles, such as caused by a damaged AV node, the contraction of the atria is not synchronized to the contraction of the ventricles, which also results in a lower heart output.
Another type of timing deficiency results when there are large dead areas in the heart muscle which do not conduct electrical signals. The activation signal must circumvent the dead areas, which results in a longer pathway (and longer delay time) for the activation signal reaching some portions of the heart. In some cases, these portions of the heart are activated long after the rest of the heart has already contracted, which results in a reduced contribution of these portions to the total cardiac output.
Heart muscle which is stressed before it is activated, heart muscle which is weakened (such as by ischemia) and portions of the heart which have turned into scar tissue, may form aneurysms. As can be appreciated from Laplace""s law, portions of the ventricle wall which do not generate enough tension to offset the tension induced by the intra-cardiac pressure must increase their local radius in response to the pressure overload. The stretched wall portion thins out and may burst, resulting in the death of the patient. The apex of the left ventricle is especially susceptible to aneurysms since it may be very thin. In addition, the total pressure in the ventricle and the flow from the ventricle are reduced as the aneurysm grows, so the heart output is also reduced. Although weak muscle should be expected to hypertrophy in response to the greater need, in some cases, such as after an AMI, hypertrophy may not occur before irreversible tissue changes are caused by the stretching.
Perfusion of the heart muscle usually occurs during diastole. However, if the diastole is very long, such as when the activation signal is propagated slowly, some portions of the heart may not be oxygenated properly, resulting in functional ischemia.
As mentioned above, one of the adaptation mechanisms of the heart is hypertrophy, in which the size of the heart increases to answer increased demand. However, hypertrophy increases the danger of arrhythmias, which in some cases reduce heart output and in others, such as VF (ventricular fibrillation) are life threatening. Arrhythmias are also caused by damaged heart tissues which generate erroneous activation signals and by blocks in the conduction system of the heart.
In some cases arrhythmias of the heart are treated using medicines, in others, by implanting a pacemaker or a defibrillator. A common pacemaker implanting procedure, for example for treating the effects of AF, includes:
(a) ablating or removing the AV node; and
(b) implanting a pacing electrode in the apex of the heart. The location of the pacing electrode may be changed (during the procedure) if the heart does not beat at a desired sequence for a given output of the pacemaker.
It is also known to pace using multiple electrodes, where the activation signal is initiated from a selected one or more of the electrodes, depending on sensed electrical values, such as sequence, activation time and depolarization state. Typically, the pacing regime is adapted to a specific arrhythmia. Sometimes, logic is included in the pacemaker which enables it to identify and respond to several types of arrhythmia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,356 to Hill et al. describes a method of preventing atrial arrhythmias by adapting the pacing in the right atrium in response to a sensed atrial depolarization, which may indicate an arrhythmia.
Sometimes the pacing is performed for more than one chamber. For example, in dual chamber pacing, both left and right ventricles are separately paced. There have been attempts to use dual chamber pacing to relive aortic obstruction caused by HCM. The aortic exit from the left ventricle is located between the left and right ventricle, so that when both ventricles contract simultaneously, the aorta is squeezed from all sides. In a healthy heart, the ventricular septum does not obstruct the aorta, however, in an HCM-diseased heart, the enlarged septum obstructs the aortic exit from the left ventricle. When pacing to reduce aortic obstruction, the contractions of the left and right ventricles are stepped, so that when the left ventricle contracts, the right ventricle dilates and the aorta is less compressed.
Lameh Fananapazir, Neal D. Epstein, Rodolfo V. Curiel, Julio A. Panza, Dorothy Tripodi and Dorothea McAreavey, in xe2x80x9cLong-Term Results Of Dual-Chamber (DDD) Pacing In Obstructive Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathyxe2x80x9d, Circulation, Vol. 90, No. 60, pp. 2731-2742, December 1994, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the effects of pacing a HCM-diseased heart using DDD pacing at the apex of the right ventricle. One effect is that the muscle mass near the pacing location is reduced, i.e., the ventricular septum is atrophied. The atrophy is hypothesized to be caused by the changes in workload at the paced location which are due to the late activation time of ventricular segments far from the pacing location.
Margarete Hochleitner, Helmut Hortnagl, Heide Hortnagl, Leo Fridrich and Franz Gschnitzer, in xe2x80x9cLong-Term Efficiency Of Physiologic Dual-Chamber Pacing In The Treatment Of End-Stage Idiopathic Dilated Cardiomyopathyxe2x80x9d, American Journal of Cardiology, volume 70, pp. 1320-1325, 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the effect of DDD pacing on hearts which are dilated as a result of idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy. DDD pacing resulted in an improvement of cardiac function and in a reduction in hypertrophy in several patients. In addition, it is suggested that positioning the ventricular electrode of the DDD pacemaker in near the apex of the right ventricle reduced the stress at the apex of the left ventricle, by its early activation. No method is suggested for choosing the implantation location of the electrodes.
Xavier Jeanrenaud, Jean-Jacques Goy and Lukas Kappenberger, in xe2x80x9cEffects Of Dual Chamber Pacing In Hypertrophic Obstructive Cardiomyopathyxe2x80x9d, The Lancet, Vol. 339, pp. 1318-1322, May 30, 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches that to ensure success of DDD pacing in HCM diseased hearts, an optimum AV interval (between atrial activation and ventricular activation) is required. In addition, it is suggested that this optimal AV interval is modified by performing exercise.
Several methods may be used to treat heart failure. One method is to connect assist pumps to the patient""s circulatory system, which assist the heart by circulating the blood. To date, no satisfactory long-term assist pump has been developed. In some cases, a diseased heart is removed and replaced by another human heart. However, this is an expensive, complicated and dangerous operation and too few donor hearts are available. Artificial hearts suffer from the same limitations as assist pumps and, like them, are not yet practical.
Certain types of heart failure, such as those caused by conduction blocks in the AV node or by AF can be helped by the implantation of a pacemaker, as described above.
Some cases of heart failure can be helped by medicines which either strengthen the heart, correct arrhythmias or reduce the total volume of blood in the body (which reduces blood pressure). However, many cases of heart failure can only be treated by reducing the activity of the patient. Ultimately, once the cardiac reserve is used up, most cases of heart failure cannot be treated and result in death.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,199, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses apparatus and method for mapping the electrical activity of the heart.
xe2x80x9cBiomedical Engineering Handbookxe2x80x9d, ed. Joseph D. Bronzino, chapter 156.3, pp. 2371-2373, IEEE press/CRC press, 1995, describes modeling strategies in cardiac physiology. On page 2373 a model is described, including experimental support, according to which model the shape of a ventricle is determined by the (local) amount of oxygen consumption. In addition, this model differentiates between pressure overload on the heart, which causes thickening of muscle fibers, denoted concentric hypertrophy, and volume overload which causes an increase in the ventricular volume (by stretching), denoted eccentric hypertrophy. Eccentric hypertrophy may also be caused by reducing the amount of oxygen available to the cardiac muscle.
R. S. Reneman, F. W. Prinzen, E. C. Cheriex, T. Arts and T. Delhass, in xe2x80x9cAsymmetrical Changes in Left Ventricular Diastolic Wall Thickness Induced by Chronic Asynchronous Electrical Activation in Man and Dogsxe2x80x9d, FASEB J., 1993;7;A752 (abstract), abstract number 4341, the disclosure of which in incorporated herein by reference, describe results of studies in paced hearts and which show that earlier activated ventricular wall portions were thinner than later activated wall portions, showing an asymmetrical hypertrophy as a result of the pacing.
C. Daubert, P H. Mabo, Veronique Berder, D. Gras and C. LeClercq, in xe2x80x9cAtrial Tachyarrhythmias Associated with High Degree Interatrial Conduction Block: Prevention by Permanent Atrial Resynchronisationxe2x80x9d, European Journal of C.P.E, Vol. 4, No. 1, pp. 35-44, 1994, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of treating atrial fibrillation by implanting pacemaker electrodes in various locations in the heart, including two electrodes in the right atrium.
Frits W. Prinzen, Cornelis H. Augustijn, Theo Arts, Maurits A. Allessie and Robert Reneman, in xe2x80x9cRedistribution of Myocardial Fiber Strain and Blood Flow by Asynchronous Activationxe2x80x9d, American Journal of Physiology No. 259 (Heart Circulation Physiology No. 28), H300-H308, 1990, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes studies which show that the location of pacing electrodes in a paced heart significantly affect the distribution of strain, and perfusion (blood flow) in the heart.
It is an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide methods of augmenting the compensatory mechanisms of the heart.
Another object of some aspects of the present invention is to provide methods of mapping the local physiological values and/or the shape of the heart to determine the activation profile of the heart and, preferably, to analyze the resulting maps to determine possible optimizations in the activation profile.
Yet another object of some aspects of the present invention is to control the adaptation mechanisms in the heart so that the heart output or some other parameter of the heart is optimized. Alternatively or additionally, the adaptation mechanisms of the heart are utilized to effect change in the morphology of the heart, such as by redistributing muscle mass.
Still another object of some aspects of the present invention is to control the activation sequence of the heart so that the heart output or some other physiological variable of the heart is optimized, preferably, in real-time.
When used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cphysiological variablexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccardiac parameterxe2x80x9d do not include electrical activity, rate, arrhythmia or sequencing of the heart. The term xe2x80x9clocal physiological valuexe2x80x9d does not include electrical activity, per se, rather it refers to a local physiological state, such as contraction of local heart muscle, perfusion or thickness. The term xe2x80x9clocationxe2x80x9d refers to a location on or in an object, such as the heart muscle. For example, a valve or an apex of the heart. xe2x80x9cPositionxe2x80x9d refers to a position in space, usually relative to a known portion of the heart, for example, 1.5 inches perpendicular from the apex of the heart. The term xe2x80x9clocal informationxe2x80x9d includes any information associated with the location on the heart wall, including position and electrical activity.
An object of some aspects of the present invention is related to pacemakers which are adapted to control the adaptation mechanisms of the heart and/or to optimize heart parameters.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the mechanical motion of the heart muscle is mapped using a catheter having a position sensor near its distal end. The mapping includes:
(a) placing the catheter into contact with the heart wall;
(b) determining the position of the distal end of the catheter; and
(c) repeating step (b) for additional locations in the heart.
Preferably, the catheter is in contact with the heart wall through the entire cardiac cycle. It should be appreciated that contact with the heart wall can be achieved either from the inside or from the outside of the heart, such as outside contact being achieved by inserting the catheter into the coronary arteries and/or veins. Alternatively, the catheter is directly inserted into the body (not through the vascular system), such as through a throactoscope or during surgery.
Preferably, (b) includes determining the position of the catheter at at least two instants of an entire heart cycle. More preferably, it includes determining the position with time over the cycle. Alternatively or additionally, the catheter has a plurality of distal ends, each with a position sensor and (b) includes determining the position of each one of the ends.
Preferably, the catheter does not move between sequential diastoles. This can be asserted, for example, by using an impedance sensor, by determining changes in a locally sensed electrogram, by determining that the position sensor repeats its trajectory during heart cycles or by determining that the catheter returns to the same location each diastole or other recognizable portion of the cardiac cycle.
Preferably, the mapping further includes determining the geometry and/or changes in the geometry of at least a portion of the heart as a function of time and/or phase of the cardiac cycle. For example, the existence of an aneurysm can be determined from a characteristic bulge of the aneurysm during systole. Likewise, a dilated ventricle can be determined from the determined volume. Additionally or alternatively, the mapping includes determining the local radius of a portion of the heart wall.
Preferably the catheter comprises a pressure sensor which measures the intra-cardiac pressure. Further preferably, the forces on the heart wall are calculated using the local radius and/or the determined pressure, preferably using Laplace""s law.
Preferably, the catheter includes at least one electrode for determining the local electrical activity of the heart. Preferably, the local activation time and/or the activation signal is measured and incorporated in a map of the heart. Additionally or alternatively, local electrical conductivity is measured, since fibrous scar tissue does not conduct as well as viable muscle tissue.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a map which compares the local activation time to the movement of a segment of local heart wall. Preferably, the map compares activation time of the segment to movement of the segment relative to the movement of surrounding segments. Thus, the reaction of a muscle segment to the activation signal can be determined from the local geometrical changes.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the instantaneous thickness of the heart wall at the point of contact is also determined. Preferably, the thickness is measured using an ultrasonic transducer, preferably mounted on the distal portion of the catheter. Preferably, changes in the thickness of the cardiac wall are used to determine the reaction of the heart muscle to the activation signal. Typically, when the muscle contracts, the wall thickens, while if the muscle does not react and the intra-cardiac pressure rises, the wall thins.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention provides a map of the local energy expenditure of the heart. Preferably, the local energy expenditure is determined using Laplace""s law, local changes in thickness and a pressure sensor, mounted on the catheter, which determines the intra-cardiac pressure.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, additional or alternative sensors are mounted on the distal end of the catheter and are used in constructing cardiac maps. For example, a Doppler ultrasonic sensor which measures perfusion may be used to determine the local perfusion as a function of time and workload. Additionally or alternatively, an ionic sensor is used to sense changes in ion concentrations.
Although the above maps are described as being time based or cardiac-phase based, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, measurements are binned based on geometrical characteristics of the heart or on ECG or electrogram characteristics. Preferably, the ECG characteristics comprise pulse rate and/or ECG morphology. Maps associated with different bins can be compared to determine pathologies and under utilization of the heart, for example, an abnormal activation profile due to a conduction abnormality, such as a block, for assessing the effects of tachycardia or for assessing changes in the activation profile as a function of heart rate.
Preferably, maps constructed before a cardiac procedure are compared to maps constructed after a procedure to determine the effect of the procedure. In some instances, maps of the heart are constructed while the heart is artificially paced.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides for changing the distribution of muscle-mass in the heart from an existing muscle-mass distribution to a desired muscle-mass distribution. This is achieved by adjusting the pacing of the heart to achieve an activation profile which affects such change. Preferably, portions of the heart which are relatively atrophied are activated so that relatively more effort is required of them than previously. Alternatively or additionally, portions of the heart which are hypertrophied are activated so that less effort is required of them than previously. Preferably, the decision how to change the activation profile of the heart is based on a map of the heart, further preferably, using a map which shows the local energy expenditure and/or the local work performed by each portion of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, a map which shows the ratio between local perfusion and local energy expenditure is used. Preferably, the activation profile of the heart is changed when the heart approaches the desired muscle mass distribution. Typically, the heart is paced using an implanted pacemaker. Preferably, a map is used to determine the optimal location for the pacing electrode(s). Additionally or alternatively, a treatment course of pharmaceuticals for affecting the activation of the heart, may be designed using such a map and a model of the reaction of the heart to the pharmaceuticals.
Other cardiac treatment options may also be planned and/or decided between using such maps. For example, bypass surgery is only an option if the unperfused tissue (whose ischemia will be relived by the surgery), is viable and its activity (and contribution to the heart) will be improved by the surgery. Thus, before deciding between bypass surgery, PCTA and other reperfusion treatments, it is possible to acquire and analyze a map to help with the decision. In one example, tissue which induces arrhythmia due to ischemia can be detected using a map of the types described herein and a decision to reperfuse made. In another example, performing bypass surgery to increase perfusion to scar tissue, is traumatic to the patient and may actually reduce the perfusion of other parts of the heart. If, before the surgery, a map is consulted, unnecessary surgery may be averted or at least reduced in complexity (double instead of triple bypass)
One aspect of the invention relates to the optimal placement of pacemaker electrodes. A preferred method of determining electrode placement includes:
(a) pacing a heart from a first location;
(b) determining a value of a physiological variable while pacing at the first location;
(c) repeating (a) and (b) at least at a second location; and
(d) implanting the pacing electrode at a location of the first and second locations which yields an optimal value for the physiological variable or at a location with a response known to yield an optimal value in the future.
One preferred physiological variable is the stroke volume. Preferably, the physiological variable is measured using a catheter.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to pacing a heart to reduce stress. A preferred method of pacing the heart includes:
(a) measuring a local physiological value at a plurality of locations in the heart;
(b) determining a pacing regime which will change the distribution of the value at the plurality of locations; and
(c) pacing the heart using the new pacing regime.
Preferably, the new pacing regime is determined such that the stress on certain portions of the heart will be reduced, preferably, by keeping the local physiological value within a range. Further preferably, the range is locally determined based on local conditions in the heart. One preferred local physiological value is blood perfusion. Preferably, (a)-(c) are performed substantially in real time. Further preferably, measuring the physiological value is performed substantially simultaneously at the plurality of locations.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to increasing the efficiency of a heart using adaptive pacing. A preferred method of adaptive pacing includes:
(a) determining a preferred pacing regime for a heart which is optimal with respect to a physiological variable; and
(b) pacing the heart using the preferred pacing regime.
Preferably, the preferred pacing regime is determined using a map of the heart. The map is preferably analyzed to determine which portions of the heart are under-utilized due to their activation time. The preferred pacing is preferably initiated by implanting a pacer, preferably, with a plurality of electrodes. Alternatively or additionally, the preferred pacing is initiated by changing the electrification of a plurality of previously implanted pacemaker electrodes.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pacing regime is regularly changed so that each pacing regime optimizes the utilization of different portions of the heart. Additionally or alternatively, the pacing regime is regularly changed to temporally distribute workload between different portions of the heart.
Another aspect of the invention relates to pacemakers having adaptive pacing regimes. A preferred pacemaker includes:
a plurality of electrodes;
a source of electricity for electrifying the electrodes; and
a controller which changes the electrification of the electrodes in response to a plurality of measured local physiological values of a heart to achieve an optimization of a physiological variable of the heart.
The measured physiological values preferably include plateau length and/or activation time. Preferably, the measurement is performed using the pacemaker electrodes. Alternatively or additionally, measurement is performed using at least one additional sensor. One preferred physiological variable is stroke volume. Further preferably, the physiological variable is measured by the pacemaker, such as measuring intra-cardiac pressure using a solid-state pressure sensor.
There is therefore provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of constructing a cardiac map of a heart having a heart cycle including:
(a) bringing an invasive probe into contact with a location on a wall of the heart;
(b) determining, at at least two different phases of the heart cycle, a position of the invasive probe;
(c) determining a local non-electrical physiological value at the location;
(d) repeating (a)-(c) for a plurality of locations of the heart; and
(e) combining the positions to form a time-dependent map of at least a portion of the heart. Preferably, the method includes:
(f) determining at least one local relationship between changes in positions of the invasive probe and a determined local non-electrical physiological value.
There is provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of constructing a cardiac map of a heart having a heart cycle including:
(a) bringing an invasive probe into contact with a location on a wall of the heart;
(b) determining a position of the invasive probe;
(c) determining a local non-electrical physiological value at the location at a plurality of different phases of the heart cycle;
(d) repeating (a)-(c) for a plurality of locations of the heart; and
(e) combining the positions to form a map of at least a portion of the heart. Preferably, the method includes determining at least a second position of the invasive probe at a phase at which the local non-electrical value is found, which position is different from the position determined in (b). Preferably, the method includes determining at least one local relationship between changes in positions of the invasive probe and determined local non-electrical physiological values.
Preferably, the method includes determining a trajectory of the probe as a function of the cardiac cycle. Preferably, the method includes analyzing the trajectory.
Additionally or alternatively, the local physiological value is determined using a sensor external to the probe. Preferably, the sensor is external to a body which includes the heart. Alternatively, the local physiological value is determined using a sensor in the invasive probe. Alternatively or additionally, the local physiological value is determined at substantially the same time as the position of the invasive probe. Alternatively or additionally, the map includes a plurality of maps, each of which corresponds to a different phase of the cycle of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, the map includes a difference map between two maps, each of which corresponds to a different phase of the cycle of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, the local physiological value includes a chemical concentration.
Alternatively or additionally, the local physiological value includes a thickness of the heart at the location. Preferably, the thickness of the heart is determined using an ultrasonic transducer mounted on the invasive probe. Preferably, the method includes determining a reaction of the heart to an activation signal by analyzing changes in the thickness of the heart.
Alternatively or additionally, the local physiological value includes a measure of a perfusion at the location. Alternatively or additionally, the local physiological value includes a measure of work performed at the location. Alternatively or additionally, the method includes determining a local electrical activity at each of the plurality of locations of the heart. Preferably, the electrical activity includes a local electrogram. Alternatively or additionally, the electrical activity includes a local activation time. Alternatively or additionally, the electrical activity includes a local plateau duration of heart tissue at the location. Alternatively or additionally, the electrical activity includes a peak-to-peak value of a local electrogram.
Alternatively or additionally, the method includes determining a local change in the geometry of the heart. Preferably, the local change includes a change in a size of an area surrounding the location. Alternatively or additionally, the local change includes a warp of an area surrounding the location. Alternatively or additionally, the local change includes a change in a local radius of the heart at the location. Preferably, the method includes determining an intra-cardiac pressure of the heart. Preferably, the method includes determining a relative tension at the location. Preferably, the relative tension is determined using Laplace""s law.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes determining an absolute tension at the location.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes determining a movement of the location on the heart wall relative to the movement of neighboring locations. Alternatively or additionally, the method includes determining the activity of the heart at the location. Preferably, determining the activity includes determining a relative motion profile of the location on the heart wall relative to neighboring locations. Alternatively, the activity includes determining a motion profile of the heart at the location.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes monitoring stability of the contact between the invasive probe and the heart. Preferably, monitoring includes monitoring the stability of the contact between the probe and the heart based on the motion profile. Alternatively or additionally, monitoring includes detecting changes in the motion profile for different heart cycles. Alternatively or additionally, monitoring includes detecting differences in positions of the probe at the same phase for different heart cycles. Alternatively or additionally, monitoring includes detecting changes in a locally measured impedance of the invasive probe to a ground. Alternatively or additionally, monitoring includes detecting artifacts in a locally determined electrogram.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes reconstructing a surface of a portion of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, the method includes binning local information according to characteristics of the cycle of the heart. Preferably, the characteristics include a heart rate. Alternatively or additionally, the characteristics include a morphology of an ECG of the heart. Preferably, the ECG is a local electrogram. Alternatively or additionally, the method includes separately combining the information in each bin into a map. Preferably, the method includes determining differences between the maps.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the positions of the invasive probe are positions relative to a reference location. Preferably, the reference location is a predetermined portion of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, a position of the reference is determined using a position sensor. Alternatively or additionally, the method includes periodically determining a position of the reference location. Preferably, the position of the reference location is acquired at the same phase in different cardiac cycles.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the invasive probe is located in a coronary vein or artery. Alternatively, the invasive probe is located outside a blood vessel.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, local information is averaged over a plurality of cycles.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of determining the effect of a treatment including constructing a first map of a heart, prior to the treatment; constructing a second map of the heart, after the treatment; and comparing the first and second maps to diagnose the effect of the treatment.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to determine underutilized portions of the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to select a procedure for treating the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to determine optimization possibilities in the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to determine underperfused portions of the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to determine over-stressed portions of the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to determine local pathologies in the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method including constructing a map of a heart; and analyzing the map to assess the viability of portions of the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of determining the effect of a change in activation of a heart, including constructing a first map of a heart, prior to the change; constructing a second map of the heart, after the change; and comparing the first and second maps to diagnose the effect of the change in activation.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of determining the effect of a change in activation of a heart, including constructing a first map of a heart, prior to the change; constructing a second map of the heart, after the change; constructing a second map of the heart; and comparing the first and second maps, wherein the two maps are acquired in parallel by acquiring local information at a location over several cardiac cycles, wherein the activation changes during the several cardiac cycles.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of assessing viability including constructing a first map of a heart, prior to a change in activation of the heart; constructing a second map of the heart, after the change; and comparing the first and second maps to assess the viability of portions of the heart. Preferably, changing the activation includes changing a pacing of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, changing the activation includes subjecting the heart to chemical stress. Alternatively or additionally, changing the activation includes subjecting the heart to physiological stress.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the heart is artificially paced.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of cardiac shaping including generating a map of a heart; choosing a portion of the heart having a certain amount of muscle tissue thereat; and determining a pacing regime for changing the workload of the portion. Preferably, the method includes pacing the heart using the determined pacing regime. Preferably, the method includes waiting a period of time; then determining the effect of the pacing regime; and repeating choosing, determining and pacing if a desired effect is not reached. Preferably, the workload of the portion is increased in order to increase the amount of muscle tissue therein. Alternatively, the workload of the portion is decreased in order to decrease the amount of muscle tissue thereat. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the workload is changed by changing an activation time of the portion. Preferably, the map includes electrical activation information. Alternatively or additionally, the map includes mechanical activation information.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of determining an optimal location for implanting a pacemaker electrode including:
(a) pacing a heart from a first location;
(b) determining a cardiac parameter associated with pacing at the location; and
(c) repeating (a) and (b) for a second location; and
(d) selecting an optimal location based on the determined values for the cardiac parameters. Preferably, the method includes:
(e) implanting the electrode at the location for which the cardiac parameter is optimal.
Preferably, pacing a heart includes bringing an invasive probe having an electrode to a first location and electrifying the electrode with a pacing current.
Preferably, the cardiac parameter includes stroke volume. Alternatively or additionally, the cardiac parameter includes intra-cardiac pressure. Alternatively or additionally, determining the cardiac parameter includes measuring the cardiac parameter using an invasive probe.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of determining a regime for pacing a heart, including:
(a) determining a local physiological value at a plurality of locations in the heart; and
(b) determining a pacing regime which changes a distribution of the physiological value in a desired manner. Preferably, the distribution includes a temporal distribution. Alternatively or additionally, the distribution includes a spatial distribution. Preferably, the method includes pacing the heart using the determined pacing regime. Alternatively or additionally, changing the distribution includes maintaining physiological values within a given range. Preferably, the range includes a locally determined range. Alternatively or additionally, the range includes a phase dependent range, whereby a different range is preferred for each phase of a cardiac cycle. Alternatively or additionally, the range includes an activation dependent range, whereby a different range is preferred for each activation profile of the heart. Preferably, different heart rates have different ranges. Alternatively or additionally, different arrhythmia states have different ranges.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the physiological values are determined substantially simultaneously. Preferably, the physiological value includes perfusion. Alternatively or additionally, the physiological value includes stress. Alternatively or additionally, the physiological value includes plateau duration.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of determining a preferred pacing regime, including generating a map of the heart; and determining, using the map, a preferred pacing regime for a heart which is optimal with respect to a physiological variable. Preferably, the method includes pacing the heart using the preferred pacing regime. Alternatively or additionally, the map includes an electrical map. Preferably, determining a preferred pacing regime includes generating a map of the activation profile of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, the map includes a mechanical map. Preferably, determining a preferred pacing regime includes generating a map of the reaction profile of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, the method includes analyzing an activation map or a reaction map of the heart to determine portions of the heart which are under-utilized due to an existing activation profile of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, pacing is initiated by implanting at least one pacemaker electrode in the heart. Preferably, the at least one pacemaker electrode includes a plurality of individual electrodes, each attached to a different portion of the heart.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, pacing is initiated by changing the electrification of a plurality of previously implanted pacemaker electrodes. Alternatively or additionally, the physiological variable includes a stroke volume. Alternatively or additionally, the physiological variable includes a ventricular pressure profile.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of pacing including:
(a) pacing a heart using a first pacing scheme; and
(b) changing the pacing scheme to a second pacing scheme, wherein the change in pacing is not directly related to a sensed or predicted arrhythmia, fibrillation or cardiac output demand in the heart. Preferably, each of the pacing regimes optimizes the utilization of different portions of the heart. Alternatively or additionally, the changing of the pacing regimes temporally distributes workload between different portions of the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a pacemaker which performs any of the above described pacing based methods.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a pacemaker including: a plurality of electrodes; a source of electricity for electrifying the electrodes; and a controller which changes the electrification of the electrodes in response to a plurality of values of local information of a heart, measured at different locations, to achieve an optimization of a cardiac parameter of the heart. Preferably, the local information is measured using the electrodes. Alternatively or additionally, the local information is measured using a sensor.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a pacemaker including a plurality of electrodes; a source of electricity for electrifying the electrodes; and a controller which changes the electrification of the electrodes in response to a stored map of values of local information of a heart at different locations, to achieve an optimization of a cardiac parameter of the heart.
Preferably, the local information includes a local activation time. Alternatively or additionally, the local information includes a local plateau duration. Alternatively or additionally, the local information includes local physiological values. Alternatively or additionally, the local information includes phase dependent local positions. Alternatively or additionally, the cardiac parameter includes a stroke volume. Alternatively or additionally, the cardiac parameter is measured by the pacemaker. Alternatively or additionally, the cardiac parameter includes an intra-cardiac pressure.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of detecting structural anomalies in a heart, including:
(a) bringing an invasive probe into contact with a location on a wall of the heart;
(b) determining a position of the invasive probe;
(c) repeating (a)-(b) for a plurality of locations on the wall;
(d) combining the positions to form a time-dependent map of at least a portion of the heart; and
(e) analyzing the map to determine structural anomalies in the heart. Preferably, the structural anomaly is an insipid aneurysm.
Preferably, the method includes repeating (b) at least a second time, at the same location and at a different phase of the cardiac cycle than (b).
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of adding a conductive pathway in a heart between a first segment of the heart and a second segment of the heart, including: generating a mechanical map of the heart; providing an activation conduction device having a distal end and a proximal end; electrically connecting the distal end of the device to the first segment; and electrically connecting the proximal end of the device to the second segment.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a conductive device for creating conductive pathways in the heart, including: a first lead adapted for electrical connection to a first portion of the heart; a second lead adapted for electrical connection to a second portion of the heart; a capacitor for storing electrical charge generated at the first portion of the heart and for discharging the electrical charge at the second portion of the heart.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of viewing a map, including: providing a map of local information of a heart; and overlaying a medical image on the map. Preferably, the medical image is an angiogram. Alternatively or additionally, the medical image is a three-dimensional image. Alternatively or additionally, the map contains both spatial and temporal information.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of diagnosis including: generating a map of a heart; and correlating the map with a library of maps. Preferably, the method includes diagnosing the condition of the heart based on the correlation.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, apparatus including: a memory having a plurality of maps stored therein; and a correlator which correlates an input map with the plurality of maps.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of analysis, including generating a map of electrical activation of a heart; generating a map of mechanical activation of the heart; and determining local relationships between the local electrical activation and mechanical activation. Preferably, the mechanical activation includes a profile of movement. Preferably, the electrical activation includes an activation time.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, apparatus adapted to generate a map in accordance with any of the mapping methods described herein. Preferably, the apparatus includes a display adapted to display the map.
Although the description of the present invention focuses on the heart, apparatus and methods described herein are also useful for mapping and affecting other organs, such as the stomach and other muscles. For example, in treating atrophied muscles using stimulation, an electro-mechanical map of the muscle is preferably acquired during a test stimulation to help in determining and optimal stimulation regime.